sinnerssandwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Uccello
Wes Uccello is an original character in the Sinner's Sandwich RP. He the antisocial son of a crime boss, and has been living in Greenvale as a hermit for the past few months. General Information *Full Name: Wesley Uccello *Nicknames: Wes, Raincloud, Bob *Date of Birth: July 22nd, 1979 Appearance *Height: 5'8 *Weight: 162 lbs *Eye Color: Dark brown *Hair Color: Dark brown, sides dyed seafoam green *Has operated-on claw scars on his face; one running through his left eyebrow onto the bridge of his nose, and one on his left cheek through the corner of his mouth. Other *Occupation: Zoopathologist *Vehicle: Red 90s era Ford Mustang *License Plate: BIRDFLU *E-Mail Address: secundaalite@greenweb.com Relationships *Orientation: Prefers people who aren't you. *Status: Super-single Family *Mother: Carly Uccello (Deceased) *Father: Dominick Uccello *Brother (Adopted): Jilles Bandone (Missing) People He Hates Less *Michael Tillotson *Todd Thorne *Charlotte Jacobs (Friend or something like that) *Kevin Ashcroft (by association) People He Hates More *David Young Henning *Mister Stewart Personality Wes is pretty much a jerk, and a very antisocial one at that. He has an obvious preference for animals over humans and is not afraid to broadcast it. He is rude, rash, stubborn, defensive, and has trouble controlling his anger; bitingly witty at best and plain abusive at worst, and not afraid to make a low blow. Frankly, he just doesn't like people. He has serious trust issues and is generally paranoid. He's afraid of crowds and becomes noticeably tamer with just a couple of bystanders. The thing that he's really most afraid of is being read and letting someone else get the upper hand. He bares his teeth very often, but what looks like a threatening grin could be an amused one, he tends to give a toothy smirk for no reason at all, and he can hide nervousness with a calm frown. He also has a habit of licking the front of his teeth, which is kind of creepy and often unintentionally threatening. Although his looks and behavior might suggest otherwise, Wes is a very smart guy. His fear and rage might have him act rashly, but he has the sense to see what he did wrong and beat himself up for it later. (He isn't very secure or self-confident, even if he tries to make you think he is.) Otherwise, he is a reclusive bookish type who knows a lot of things about a lot of things and is good at sorting out facts. History Wes Uccello is the son of a powerful and fairly insane crime boss. His father was often charming and personable but prone to terrible outbursts of rage not too unlike Wes', and with a penchant for falconry passed from father to son. Unlike Wes, however, was his father's desire to put his birds to a more practical use: executing his enemies. Wes' childhood was dominated by his fear of his father's life, his attempts at hiding how much the number of kids in the classroom really bothered him, and the presence of his surprise adopted brother; a boy three years older than him who had been orphaned by Wes' father. The not-quite-entirely-legal adoption was done partly out of guilt and a sense of responsibility, and partly because the poor five-year-old was a witness that Wes' father didn't have the heart to permanently silence. The adopted boy, like Wes, grew up to be pretty socially inept and ended up working under Wes' father. He was the person Wes was closest to, especially after the death of his mother when he was twelve. Into his adult life, Wes grew to resent his father more and more, despite how much he tried to buy him back. Their relationship grew strained; the adoptive brother grew to regret his life choices. A little over a year ago, Wes' brother up and left; he said goodbye and disappeared, hoping to start over. Wes, still on terrible terms with his father, decided there was nothing left for him in his hometown and uprooted, moving to a tiny far-off town in the middle of nowhere where he hoped he could get away from people and all the insanity in his life so far. Current Story After the murder of Anna Graham, Wes feared that he could be ganged up on for having no friends or alibi, and headed into town to socialize and make acquaintances for the first time. His first stop was the diner, where he encountered Mister Stewart and Michael Tillotson. During their conversation he noticed that he was being watched by David Young Henning, which bothered him quite a bit and set off a tidal wave of paranoia. Later in the day he met Charlotte Jacobs, Tamika Weir and Atticus Lasseter while taking one of his hawks for a walk in the graveyard. The next day, he started off his morning by being bit in the wrist by his eagle, which was freaking out due to the rain. On the way to the hospital, he stopped off at the hotel for first aid (as he was feeling too dizzy and hungry to make it to the hospital) and and ended up having breakfast with Charlotte and Henning, the latter of which he freaked out at after hearing Polly Oxford mention that Henning had inquired about him. They agreed to work it out later, and breakfast finished without further incident. After having his wrist stitched up at the hospital, he became utterly convinced that he was being stalked and ended up at the clock tower, atop which he antagonized Bianca White. He later went home, then went to SWERY 65 for dinner, and was annoyed by, but had a decent conversation with, Todd Thorne. The next morning, he met up with David Young Henning at Greenvale Forest Park. Yelling ensues. Trivia *He's a licensed falconer. He owns three birds: two Harris hawks and a golden eagle that may or may not have been a murder weapon unloaded onto him by his father. *In addition to his birds, he has two indoor cats. *He legally carries a concealed gun for protection. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters